0-X: Characters
This page exists for keeping profiles of the characters for the whole series, which means SPOILERS. Mutants Endless The Endless are a group of mutants known as 'immortals'. They are greatly feared worldwide. Few know of their weakness -- they can only be killed by simultaneously shooting their brain and heart -- and so they are known to never die. A quote is known to be passed down through the whole Mutant Association: Hair white as snow Blood red are their eyes They must be feared, let all know Let this message fly through the skies May all fear the red-eyed white devil The current Endless groups known are the Black Angels, the White Devils and the Purgatory's Children. Black Angels ---- Those classified as "Black Angels" are the group of immortals that oppose to the White Devils; as in, do not want the world to be populated only by Endlesses. They are: Miyuki Shouhei Shikiyoku Miyuki Mado Tsuki White Devils ---- Those classified as "White Devils" are the group of immortals that plan to rid the world of humans and re-populate it with Endlesses. They are: Kizuna Hachirou Kiryuu Hotaru Hokori Yume Purgatory's Children ---- Those classified as "Purgatory's Children" are the group of immortals that are part of the White Devils' plan; as in, are the children that will replace normal humans. The known Children are: Kiryuu Aura Midori Ayumu Sacrificial Alice ---- These are the 'four Alices' chosen by the god of doom to be sacrificed for him. It is said that these sacrifices would end the war between the Endless. Alice Evered is the First Alice Arisu Wakahisa is the Second Alice Alyss Irving is the Third Alice Eris Motou and Ellis Motou are the Fourth Alice Earth's Hand The Earth's Hand is a type of mutation. They are able to control earth, rocks, and everything that uses them as main material, when they touch it with the palm of their hands. The ones that know of their power usually wear gloves to avoid direct contact with earth. Steven Michaellis Midori Yuuki Midori Kaoru Sword Blades The Sword Blades is a type of mutation. Their power is activated through strong emotions like anger, hate or depression, and is irreversible. Their body parts become blades with each activation. Minami Aoi Minami Kaoru Mindbook The Mindbook is a type of mutation. A person with this mutation is able to hear, or otherwise read, the thoughts of another person. Jack DeRea Midori Yuumi Sakuraba Neku (alternate) Strenght The Strenght is a type of mutation. They are very strong, and can hold things much heavier than themselves without any physical damage. Yamamoto Yoshi Minami Neko Shapeshifter The Shapeshifter is a type of mutation. Their bodies are under their control, and as such, they can change their shape to their will. Midori Keisuke Shikiyoku Miyuki Limbshifter The Limbshifter is a type of mutation. They can add multiple limbs to their bodies which looks like spider legs. They come from the person's back and can be added and removed at will. Taida Ren Kuro Monoko